


Effortless (in love)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Dork Lovers Server Challenge (Queen Band), Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John just wants a cake for his birthday, he ends up with three fiancés.





	Effortless (in love)

They couldn’t afford a cake, not that John has the largest sweet tooth in the world. It does bum him out slightly because he’s used to his mother’s homemade chocolate and strawberry layer cake, but he couldn’t make it home for his birthday. Their money was nonexistent and spending what little on a nonessential visit seems like a waste.

Not that John is going to complain about spending his birthday with his boyfriends showering him in affection, he just wishes he had a cake. He smiles as Roger waves his hands, yelling about yet another man mistaking him for a woman.

“And it’s not like I mind, because y’know, they thought I looked good enough to take home.”

John hums.

“But then he has the nerve to get mad at me? I was sipping on my latte not soliciting on a street corner.”

He laughs, “solicit much do you?”

“Only when you want to be kinky,” Roger wiggles his eyebrows.

John pushes him, but Roger simply bounces back and wraps around his waist.

“Have I said happy birthday yet?”

“About eight times.”

“Ah.”

They ignore the baffled looks from a few other pedestrians. John navigates them through the crowd with ease, because Roger is always hanging off him in some way or another. Hell, he would probably have more trouble without the blond.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t go home, I know family is important to you.”

“S’okay, you guys are my family too. I’ll just make it up when we’re famous.”

Roger grins, “that’s the spirit!”

The rest of the walk is punctuated by Roger launching into another long story about a girl in his class and her continued efforts to get into Roger’s pants.

“Mm, you should get a ring, so she’ll know you’re taken if you’re that bothered by it.”

“Did you just propose?”

Roger stops in his tracks, causing John to stumble back. He thinks back to his words. Yeah, they’re kind of a proposal, but not quite.

“I would propose to all of you at the same time,” John says finally.

“But you want to?”

John shrugs, “sure. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, doesn’t matter to me if there are rings involved or not.”

“I’m telling everyone you proposed!”

“Make sure to clarify to Brian and Freddie that it stands for them,” John sighs.

He doubts it would become an issue, but he also knows he doesn’t usually see the snowball until it becomes an avalanche. Freddie once came to the conclusion that John loves Brian more because John bought Brian a pair of replacement socks and no one else. The fight had lasted a week, months after the actual transaction.

“Of course,” Roger wrinkles his nose, “it’d be weird to only be married to one of you guys. Even though we can’t actually get married, in the eyes of the law and all that.”

They enter the flat and John frowns at the smell coming from the kitchen. It smells like someone has been baking, and he has to lean out to make sure they have entered the right flat number.

“It’s home, John.”

“Someone has been baking.”

“Yeah!”

John follows Roger. He turns the corner to the kitchen, which looks like it had been cleaned by professionals. The smell is stronger, so someone _had _been baking. Brian and Freddie are leaning too casually against the counter. John raises an eyebrow when he spots icing in Bri’s hair.

Brian flushes and tucks the strand behind his ear.

“Are you going to tell me what’s happened or am I assuming that you’ve cleaned up a murder?”

“Brian is too squeamish to help in a murder,” Freddie replies.

Brian shrugs, “that’s fair.”

Roger pulls him forward, vibrating with energy.

“Money’s tight,” Brian says softly, “but we found enough for Roger and myself, so we managed the same for you.”

John gets sick at the thought of any of them cutting necessities to buy him something he doesn’t need.

“So, ta-da!”

Brian and Freddie part to reveal a cupcake. It’s larger than average and heavily frosted with a singular candle (the type for holders and is sticking out higher than the actual desert). Frankly, it looks terrible. John smiles.

“I can only bake a carrot cake,” Brian says, “and Freddie made the frosting.”

John laughs, “it’s perfect.”

“I know it isn’t the cake you talked about, but. We wanted to make this day special for you Deaky,” Freddie steps forward.

John grips Freddie’s hands in his kissing the frosting covered fingertips, “I love it.”

“Happy birthday, love.”

Brian echoes the statement as he brings the cake over to the island.

“Also why is carrot cake the only thing you know how to bake?”

“I like it.”

It may not be his mom’s cake like they said, but this horrible looking carrot cake cupcake is just as special. Not to mention Brian did a surprisingly good job on the bake.

“Deaky proposed to us!”

John sends Roger a glare when the statement makes him choke. Although Brian and Freddie’s embarrassment makes up for it. Sort of.

“Well, he proposed to me, but included all of us.”

Brian looks like he did when Roger gave him a fake newspaper saying the Flat Earth Society had been awarded a scientific grant. Freddie has his head tilted.

“Well?”

John blinks, “well what?”

“You asked Roger, but you aren’t going to ask all of us?”

“I said yes if anyone cares.”

He is still a little worried that Brian’s brain is restarting. John sets his fork down and looks at his cake longingly.

“Freddie,” John grips his hand, “will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

“Fantastic,” Roger kisses Freddie.

John leans over the table to steal his own celebratory kiss. Then he turns to Brian who still kind of looks like a Windows loading screen.

“Bri, babe?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I haven’t asked you.”

“Right.”

John smiles indulgently, “Brian will you also marry me?”

“You haven’t got a ring. How will you ever make a proper man out of me?”

John rolls his eyes fondly, “if I had expected to propose, I would’ve gotten you all one.”

“One to share?” Roger laughs.

“I want my turns on Wednesday,” Freddie adds.

John laughs, “well. You might have to share, for now at least.”

His laugh is swallowed by Brian leaning forward and kissing him, “my answer is yes.”

“Oh, good. I was worried you’d turn me down,” John steals another kiss, “then I’d have to introduce you as my fiancé Freddie, my fiancé Roger, and our boyfriend Brian.”

“Quite a mouthful,” Roger wiggles his way into John’s lap, “and I know what you’d rather have your mouth full of.”

Roger shrieks as he’s dumped out of the chair by a blushing John. Freddie burst out laughing at Roger’s indignant face. Brian just helps the blond up.

“Not while I’m eating you, prat.”

“I know better things we could be eating,” Brian says.

“Not you too!”

John seeks refugee in Freddie’s lap holding his cake close to him, “Freddie is my favorite fiancé now.”

Roger and Brian glance at each other with raised eyebrows, “that’ll change.”

“Hey!”

John laughs and Freddie flails and smears icing across his nose. They might not have enough for cake, but John figures as long as they have each other, they’re going to be okay.


End file.
